There are different functions of bathroom wall racks according to different frame patterns, such as towel rack, tissue rack, soap rack and handle rack, etc. The improvement made in this invention is a structure, in which the frame of bathroom mounted rack is connected with the wall mount. As for the traditional structure, the frame of bathroom wall mounted rack is generally connected with the wall mount by means of bolting, jointing and riveting. As a matter of fact, these connecting means are comparatively insufficient to the radial orientation of the connector end of frame. While because the bathroom wall rack generally becomes a handle for people casually in a bathroom, especially at the moment people are going to slip, the action of hands on the wall rack is so powerful that parts of bolting, jointing and riveting between the wall rack frame and wall mount mentioned above are usually likely to unscrew or split. At the other angle, it is required in design to take supporting strength of a handle rack into consideration. In a purpose of time saving and efficient assembling, practitioners gradually tend to adopt the structure of single wall mount with curvilinear handle racks. Therefore, the combining strength between the frame and wall mount of the structure becomes an important key. The prior structure by means of bolting, jointing and riveting is unable to meet the requirement of this structure due to insufficiency in radial supporting strength.
Based upon the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional bathroom wall rack, this industry shall assume the responsibility to make pioneering R&D and innovation for an ideal utility model.